Derek's Birthday Surprise
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Reid has a surprise for Derek when he gets home what is it? Read and find out Warning Kink theme and MalexMale Morgan/Reid romance don't like don't read. I redid the name


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I switched my user name, but my author name will still be the same on all my stories. I do not own Criminal Minds :(

**Description:** Reid has a surprise for Derek when he get's home what is it? Read and find out :).

It has been a long and hard day at work, the only one's left were Hotch, Derek, Rossi and Prentiss everyone else went home after having complete their work, hell even Reid went home before anyone else for that matter muttering about having to get something done. Now here Derek was sitting at his desk going through his last file wanting nothing more then to get it done and go home to his husband. Finally after an hour of reading through the file he was finished he placed the file in his desk locked it up, grabbed his coat and left for the night. Arriving home Derek parked his truck closed and locked it then walked into the house, he was surprised to see all lights off except candles which were illuminating the whole place the stereo playing in the background to a soft and sweet melody he recognized instantly.

He made his way to the bedroom and upon entering he was stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitched in his throat at what he saw, there sitting on his...correction _their_ bed with his legs splayed opened was his husband Spencer Reid in a purple girdle with panties and stockings to match them he was leaning back on his elbows while looking up at Derek through his thick eye lashes, Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing his baby in a stunning outfit he immediately snapped out of his shocked state and rushed over to Reid kissing him hard while pushing him to the bed. After a few minutes Derek broke the kiss allowing them both to breath.

"Spence? What is all this? You look beautiful in this, and you _know_ purple is my favorite color" Derek asked huskily.

"I know" Reid whispered "And I wanted to do something I haven't even done before for you after all it _is_ your birthday"

"My birthday?" Derek asked then looked at the calender then shook his head, he had completely forgotten his own birthday, but Reid remembered so he lent down and kissed his husband softly and tenderly. "Well then I must say this is one hell of a birthday surprise"

"We haven't even gotten to the good part, Derek for your birthday you can do whatever you want with me the choice is yours baby" Reid told him with a seductive smile.

Derek was trembling with excitement and amazement at what Reid was willing to do he was showing him how much he trusted and loved him and so he picked up the cuffs lying on the bed he took hold of his lover turned him around so he was on his knees and cuffed him to the bed, he then got off took his clothes off giving himself a few strokes seeing how he was hard the instant he saw this little display earlier. He got back on to the bed after grabbing the lube and condom's from the nightstand table and got behind Reid.

"Derek you don't have to use a condom today if you do not want too" Reid said softly Derek grinned and nodded.

"Alright then baby I won't" Derek stated.

He moved behind Reid and pulled the panties aside, he was going to fuck Reid like this he wanted to feel the fabric rub against his cock as he moved in and out of Reid's tight little hole he loved so much. He grabbed the lube and began pouring some on his fingers, he then placed his index finger into his awaiting hole and began moving it around making Reid groan at contact.

"Fuck baby you look so hot right now! I am going to fuck you with this on and you cuffed to the bed, I want to feel the fabric as I pound into your tight little hole how does that sound?" Derek said his voice rasped from need replacing the first finger with two this time.

"S-Sounds g-great oh fuck Derek please" Reid gasped in pleasure.

"Nu-uh you'll get it when I'm good and ready to give it to you got it? And you cannot cum until I say other wise understand?" Derek growled as he finger fucked his lover. Reid nodded. "Safe word Reid remember the safe word" Reid nodded and he continued.

Derek was enjoying this position of Reid all flustered and cuffed to the bed his purple laced ass sticking out with his fingers inside him. Derek rubbed his left hand on Reid's globs smacking each one with a sharp slap causing Reid to gasp in surprise, making Derek smile at him. He pulled his fingers out then replaced them with a third one this time purposely drawing out his torture.

"D-Derek oh fuck please...please fuck me" Reid begged.

"Now now baby do I need to gag you?" Derek asked Reid shook his head. "Then keep quiet"

after sometime of preparing him Derek took the lube pulling his fingers out he poured some in his hands rubbed them together and slicked his cock up, after a few minutes of stroking himself he pushed the garment aside grabbed his cock with his other hand he then guided his cock to his entrance teasing the hole with the tip of his cock. After a few minutes of teasing he began pushing himself into Reid groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. It felt good with a condom on, but entering his lover without one? Felt even better, finally after being buried to the hilt he began thrusting slowly while holding on to his hips for support and grinned when he found his prostate keeping that angle he continued to thrust slowly.

"Ah fuck...baby you feel sooo damn good" Derek panted as he continued his slow fuck. "You like that? You like when I fuck you this way?"

"Y-Yes please..."

"How about this?" Derek asked circling his hips slowly "or do you like it when I pound into your tight little ass hard?"

"Oh fuck yes..please Derek please fuck me, fuck me hard" Reid was practically begging now.

"As you wish" Derek said then got moving.

He started pounding into Reid making the bed along with the headboard move hitting the wall as Reid held on for the ride because that's all he can do seeing how he's cuffed to the bed anyway. Derek moaned, he leaned over Reid placing his fists on he bed as he was now lying practically on top of Reid with his face beside his lovers and continued his assault on Reid's prostate pounding into him hard and fast, he loved making love to his husband because he loved everything about him and the trust he showed him made him love him even more.

"Fuck Reid..fuck fuck fuck FUCK YEAH! so good so fucking good...can't..hold..out..much..longer" Derek's back bowed as he came roaring Reid's name so loud he may end up dealing with the cops later as Reid fought not to come yet.

Derek smiled down at his love taking his cock into his hand he leaned foreword and whispered "You can cum now pretty boy"

"OH FUCK DEEEERRRRREEEKKKKK...!" Reid screamed out as he came all over the bed and his hand.

After a short time Derek got up uncuffed Reid he walked into the bathroom grabbed a towel and cleaned them off, he then threw the towel into the hamper and climbed into bed drawing Reid to him after he took off the girdle and held him close. Reid snuggled up to Derek sighing with content and with a smile none the less as Derek rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Spencer that was fantastic" Derek said a short time after.

"I'm glad you liked it, did you enjoy your birthday?" Reid said then asked.

"Hell yeah! I may have to do something like this for you one day" Derek said with a chuckle Reid laughed and shook his head snuggling back into Derek's arms once again.

"Happy Birthday baby" Reid said then drifted off to sleep.

Derek looked down at his love and smiled sweetly "Thank you my love, thank you" he whispered before following his love into an endless slumber.

End.

**WOW! I think I made myself speechless because I have _never _done something like this before..hope it was ok :) and Derek in a girdle oh my...well please tell me what you think and be kind :)**


End file.
